


방향키 왜 잡어, just let it roll out

by softiechannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Park Jimin, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Min Yoongi | Suga, Party, late night adventures with jisol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiechannie/pseuds/softiechannie
Summary: joshua walks into kim taehyung’s post-graduation party, only to lose wonwoo in the crowd somewhere, is ditched by jeonghan, and junhui is so wasted that he can barely string a sentence together without dropping in and out of chinese, korean and english. but at least a super cute guy drinking apple juice is there to come to joshua’s rescue.





	방향키 왜 잡어, just let it roll out

the atmosphere of kim taehyung’s living room was about to suffocate joshua right then and there. he couldn’t tell how many people were there, he wasn’t even sure if taehyung knew all of the drunken, freshly-graduated eighteen year olds in his parents’ house, but he was sure of the fact that it didn’t matter, taehyung’s parents were out of town for the weekend and everyone at their school knew that taehyung would never pass up an opportunity to party and meet new people. however, jeon wonwoo seemed like the least likely person to get wasted at the most popular boy in school’s house, but joshua had managed to lose him within five minutes of arriving.  
so, he stood against the wall that was furthest from all the chaos, can of beer in hand, junhui mumbling into his shoulder in three different languages. he sighed, shaking his head, before jeonghan rushed, or stumbled, one can only run so much while drunk, over to joshua and junhui, seungcheol in tow.

  
“i think he’s about to pass out, so i’m taking him home before he does,” seungcheol said, loud enough for joshua to hear him over the music that park jimin was playing, but not so loud that he’d disturb junhui, “so we’re ditching. sorry.”

  
“it’s fine, make sure he doesn’t die and shit,” joshua, replied. junhui mumbled something into joshua’s shirt in chinese, and joshua put an arm around him. “have you seen wonwoo anywhere?” he asked.

  
“i think he’s dancing with that mingyu guy,” jeonghan said, his words running together, “fucking finally,” he continued, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

  
“okay, i just haven’t seen him since we got here,” joshua said, taking a drink.

  
“but yeah, i’ll get him home safe, and i’m pretty sure wonwoo will be fine, at least he’s finally socialising,” seungcheol interjected, his arm around jeonghan’s shoulders.

  
“yeah, with a hot guy that he’s been in love with since, like, third grade,” junhui said, managing to say something somewhat coherent.

  
“we’ll see you guys later, i’ll try and find minghao,” joshua said, playing with junhui’s hair lightly.

  
“i can find him myself, i think, probably,” junhui said.

  
“see ya ‘round guys,” jeonghan said, and seungcheol waved before taking jeonghan by the hand and leading him away. joshua sighed and junhui stood up.

  
“i’m gonna find hao, he’ll probably be making sure soonyoung doesn’t completely humiliate himself,” junhui said, and joshua laughed a bit before saying goodbye. junhui walked away into the swarm of people and joshua saw a guy looking at him from a few feet away. he had honey blonde hair and a sweet smile, which he flashed at joshua, and joshua looked into his eyes, realising who it was; chwe hansol, one of the other most popular guys at school, and he was looking at him, hong joshua, president of the student council and one of the most invisible people at school, only beaten by wonwoo. but joshua didn’t have much longer to be confused as the blonde started walking towards him. he stood next to joshua, taking a drink from his cup before smiling at him. joshua immediately felt something strange, a suspicious melting feeling deep in his stomach, but joshua assumed it was the alcohol.

  
“so, you bored here too?” he asked, nudging joshua lightly.

  
“yeah, i mean, i managed to lose one of my best friends as soon as we got here, and now he’s dancing with that mingyu guy,” joshua replied, pointing into the crowd, who were still having a good time, despite the fact that kim namjoon had decided to sing take on me at the top of his lungs with min yoongi hollering in support. they had always been a cute couple.

  
“does your friend happen to be jeon wonwoo?” he asked, and joshua nodded in response. “fucking finally,” he continued, “mingyu is one of my friends, he’s basically been in love with him since forever.”

  
“really? i never would’ve thought that mingyu would be a hopeless romantic,” joshua said, and hansol shrugged.

  
“oh yeah, i’m hansol,” he said, extending his hand to joshua, “in case you forgot.” joshua shook his hand and smiled awkwardly.

  
“joshua,” he replied.

  
“i know.”

  
they stood there for a bit, drinking, looking at their peers getting absolutely hammered, junhui and minghao were sat by themselves in the corner, staring into each other’s eyes lovingly in a very drunk but somehow still sweet way and joshua sighed at their contentedness.

  
“do you know them?” hansol asked, pointing in the direction of the couple.

  
“yeah, they’re two of my other best friends. junhui is so drunk that he can’t keep the language he’s speaking in consistent. earlier he said something that was a weird combination of chinese and english syllables,” joshua laughed, and hansol laughed too.

  
“they’re cute together, they seem like the type to actually last, now that we’ve graduated and shit,” hansol said, “they’re probably gonna get married one day and adopt twenty animal children,” he laughed.

  
“they so will,” joshua said, a wide smile growing across his features. he looked over to hansol, who took another drink of… something. “what even is that? vodka mixed with gasoline?” joshua asked, gesturing to the red cup in hansol’s hand, taking a drink of his own beer.

  
“no,” hansol laughed, “it’s apple juice,” he smiled, “for i am a child.”

  
“i cannot believe you’re drinking apple juice at kim taehyung’s graduation party,” joshua said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and hansol chuckled lightly, “but i also can’t believe that you’re even talking to me,” he added, quieter this time.

  
“why?” hansol asked, his features softer but more serious.

  
“you’re popular and shit, i’m a nerd, you’re the last person i’d expect to talk to me. you also just seem kinda stoic or whatever, like, taehyung’s really loud and friendly, he’s basically a puppy in human form, i don’t know, i’m rambling,” joshua said, and hansol’s face lightened a little.

  
“well, high school’s over, it’s not like any of that shit matters anymore, if it did in the first place,” he replied, “and i always wanted to talk to you, you and your friends seem to have more fun than me, tae and gyu are great, but i don’t know, you guys just seem to be enjoying life more, you don’t really have to care about your image, you can fuck around at the mall and tweet about it without humiliating yourself, if that makes any sense, i hate having to maintain a bullshit reputation that doesn’t even matter,” hansol continued, shrugging and then finishing off his apple juice, and joshua finished his beer in response.

  
“well,” joshua began, “why don’t we ditch this place? go do something fun and kinda stupid?” he suggested, smiling at hansol, raising his eyebrows. hansol beamed in response, showing a smile that joshua hadn’t seen before, it was way too big for his face, goofy, almost childlike, and it lit up the room.

  
“what did you have in mind?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“well, i don’t know, but i’m sure we’ll think of something,” joshua replied, “how about we just go on an impulsive, late night adventure?”

  
“hell yeah.”

* * *

 

joshua had found that in the presence of chwe hansol, everything seemed brighter than it really was. he had figured this out when they were sitting in a parking lot at 1am, sharing a bottle of apple juice between them. two of the streetlights were broken and the remaining three were dim, but there was some kind of glow to hansol that made everything he touched glow too.

  
“ya know, high school doesn’t make any sense,” hansol said, taking a swig from the bottle and passing it to joshua, “parents drop their kids in a weird building filled with the kids of strangers that are all around the same age, and then those kids get taught useless shit by adults they’ve never met before but have to address formally anyway,” he continued. joshua thought for a moment, taking a drink and passing the bottle back to hansol.

  
“you’re right, it’s kinda fucked, like, school is pretty much the only time in life where you’re basically forced to be friends with people the same age as you, and there’s a weird hierarchy that doesn’t make sense, who decided that taehyung is popular? no one, but he is,” joshua said, “but at least he’s one of the nice ones.”

  
“i seriously don’t know why i’m popular, i really shouldn’t be,” hansol said.

  
“well, doesn’t attractiveness usually matter in terms of that stuff?”

  
“if it did, you’d be the most popular guy in school,” hansol said, a little quieter this time, and joshua felt his face turn pink. “but at least none of that matters now, i’m sorry i didn’t really talk to you until now,” he added.

  
“i’m glad you did, you’re great guy, hansol,” joshua said, hansol passing him the bottle, and joshua drank the last of it. “and you’re clearly a nerd like me,” he smiled, and hansol laughed.

  
“thanks,” he beamed, standing up. he extended his hand for joshua, which he took, and hansol pulled him to his feet. “let’s go, i have a place.”

* * *

 

 

the two of them walked in the dark, hansol leading joshua, illuminating the world around them.

  
“here we are,” he said, coming to a stop in front of a small playground with a large tree looming over it. joshua felt something wash over him when he looked at hansol, who was grinning at him, almost like an excited child on a playdate.

  
the two of them sat under the tree, the moonlight breaking through the branches above them, casting light on their faces. joshua found himself yawning a little when he checked the time, 3am, which hansol seemed to notice.

  
“can i…” joshua began, unable to finish his question, but hansol seemed to understand. he put an arm around joshua’s shoulders, who rested his head on hansol’s chest, feeling it rise and fall steadily, almost lulling joshua to sleep, but not quite.

  
“this feels so surreal,” joshua murmured into hansol’s jacket, “like, it’s three in the morning and i, hong joshua, am at a park with chwe hansol,” he continued, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

  
“it is pretty surreal, and late, or early, whatever,” hansol replied, laughing lightly, wrapping both of his arms around joshua, pulling him closer.

  
“this is nice, i don’t wanna go home now,” joshua said, his arms finding their way around hansol’s waist.

  
“same, but my parents are probably worried about me, but i’m also comfy here,” hansol said.

  
“do we have to go?” joshua asked.

  
“i think so, but first, how about one more adventure?” hansol replied, raising an eyebrow at joshua, who had looked up to face him.

  
“i’m in,” joshua smiled, “but first, i need coffee.”

 

after leaving a cafe, the two walked with hot drinks down the warmly glowing streets, the distance between them closing slowly. joshua’s free hand brushed against hansol’s every now and again, but he didn’t realise he was doing it until hansol slid his hand into joshua’s linking their fingers, swinging their arms a little as they walked. his warm eyes met joshua’s and they smiled at each other.

  
“where are we going?” joshua asked, taking a drink.

  
“there’s this bridge not too far from my house, i thought i should show you it, it’s really nice at this time,” he said, “i think you’ll like it.”

* * *

 

 

they walked for a while before reaching a bridge made of stone. it overlooked a lake and joshua didn’t really expect a guy like hansol to spend his time at a place like this. they reached the middle of it and sat on a bench, which was quite small, not leaving much space between the pair, but neither of them minded.

  
“so, is this where you take all your hot dates?” joshua asked, smirking at hansol, who blushed a little, but joshua could barely make it out in the dark.

  
“no, just you,” he replied, trying to maintain some level of cool.

  
“i feel special,” joshua said, resting his head on hansol’s shoulder. “but really, how many hot girls have you brought here?” he asked, and hansol shifted a bit uncomfortably.

  
“none,” he replied, a bit quieter than he had intended, “i’m not really into girls,” he continued, and joshua sat up a little.

  
“oh, okay then, same, you just don’t really seem all that gay, that’s all,” joshua said.

  
“sorry, i forgot to bring my rainbow costume,” hansol replied, laughing a little. “but even if i did like girls, i’ve liked this one guy for a while and i was kinda saving this place for him,” hansol continued, looking away from joshua at the water. “i’ve had it all planned out for years, that, one day, i’d finally talk to him for longer than two seconds and ask him to hang out, i’d take him here and tell him that i like him,” he smiled, looking back at joshua.

  
“wow, you’re sappy,” joshua said, “sorry i’m ruining the sanctity of your gay love bridge,” he added, and hansol laughed a little. “what?” joshua said.

  
“jesus, you’re oblivious,” hansol replied, touching joshua’s hand lightly. “why do you think we’re here right now?” he added, quieter this time. “sorry i waited so long, i meant to ask you to prom but i got too nervous and-”

  
“shut up, hansol,” joshua said, laughing a little, linking their hands together. “it’s okay,” he added.

  
“it is?” hansol asked, and joshua nodded. “i was kinda freaking out, like, i thought you’d leave or something.”

  
“well, i didn’t. i had a great time tonight, hansol, and this place is really nice, you’re really nice too,” joshua said.

  
“oh, i wasn’t expecting that,” hansol beamed, bringing light to the darkness of the bridge, and just the feeling of being with someone so ethereal made joshua feel a bit tipsy. “so, do you wanna go out? like, with me?” hansol asked, becoming more and more awkward with every word he spoke, but joshua didn’t mind.

  
“of course, hansol,” joshua replied, moving closer to hansol, still holding his hand. by this point, the space between them was minimal, and hansol’s eyes flickered from joshua’s eyes to his lips, and then back to his eyes again.

  
“joshua, can i kiss you?” hansol asked quietly, and joshua nodded, closing the gap between them. joshua’s free hand ran across hansol’s cheek, resting on his jawline, and brought his lips to meet hansol’s softly. joshua found himself melting into everything that was chwe hansol, the way his features seemed to glow, the way he smiled into the kiss, which joshua returned, the way his soft hands brushed joshua’s hair out of his eyes when they broke apart, the way he just exuded some kind of magic, bringing out the sparkle in his eyes, the way he made joshua feel truly alive. they pressed their foreheads together lightly, and joshua could still feel hansol’s lips on his own.

  
“wow,” joshua breathed, flashing a smile at hansol.

  
“god, that was worth the wait,” hansol replied, that goofy grin on his face, and joshua shook his head a little.

  
“i just realised that my parents are probably gonna kill me now,” joshua said, and hansol stood, pulling joshua up.

  
“you could just hide out at my place, my parents won’t mind, and sofia wants to meet you anyway,” hansol suggested.

  
“sofia?” joshua asked.

  
“my little sister, she always asks about my love life,” hansol explained, kissing joshua’s hand lightly.

  
“oh, okay then, that’d be nice,” joshua said before looking over at the horizon, the sun beginning to rise. “what time is it?” he asked, the dusty pink rays hitting their faces.

  
“5am,” hansol said after looking at his watch. “i don’t know how we’re not asleep yet, but it’s not like we have school anymore, we can sleep until tomorrow,” he continued.

and so they did.


End file.
